Vaughn (SI)
Vaughn is a very standof-ish person. At first he'll be pretty rude to you but will warm up to you eventually. It is harder to marry him because he isnt on the island every day. He'll marry Sabrina if you dont marry him. He was abandoned as a child so he thinks of Marabell as his mother. Birthday : Spring 3 'Gift' Special gift:(+800FP) Porridge Loved gift:(+500FP) Items Milk, Mushroom Cluster, Superb Butter, Superb Cheese, Superb Egg, Superb Mayonnaise, Jersey Milk, Superb Wool, Superb Yarn, Superb Yogurt, Truffle Cooked Items Grilled Mushrooms, Hot Milk, Milk Soup, Rolled Omelet, Sangria, Yggdra Soup Liked gift:(+300FP) Items Badger Food, Butter, Cheese, Chicken Feed, Chocolate, Duck Food, Edamame, Egg, Fish Fossil, Fodder, Mayonnaise, Monkey Food, Mouse Food, Pet Food, Pirate Treasure, Rabbit Food, Sparrow Food, Wool, Yarn, Yogurt Cooked Items Apple Jam, Apple Juice, Apple Pie, Baked Apple, Baked Banana, Banana Juice, Baumkuchen, Blueberry Jam, Blueberry Juice, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Boiled Egg, Bread, Breadcrumbs, Cheesecake, Cheese Fondue, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Churro, Corn Flakes, Cream Croquette, Dinner Roll, Donut, Egg Over Rice, Egg Soup, Fried Egg, Hungerizer, Hungerizer XL, Foiled Mushroom, French Toast, Fruit Smoothie, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, Jam Bread, Lassi, Mixed Smoothie, Mushroom Rice, Omelette, Omelette Rice, Orange Juice, Pancake, Peach Juice, Pineapple Pie, Pizza, Popcorn, Pudding, Raisen Bread, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spaghetti, Strawberry Milk, Toast, Tofu Steak, Vichyssoise Disliked gift:(-300FP) Items Adamantite, Agate, Alexandrite, Amethyst, Bamboo Shoots, Blue Magic Flower, Cabbage, Chestnut, Copper, Cucumber, Diamond, Emerald, Firefly Flower, Fish (S), Fish (M), Fish (L), Fluorite, Gelatin, Gold, Gold Lumber, Junk Ore, Lumber, Material Stone, Moon Stone, Moondrop Flower, Mythic Ore, Mystrile Ore, Oil, Onion, Orichalcum, Peridot, Pink Diamond, Pinkcat Flower, Pumpkin, Red Magic Flower, Ruby, Sandrose, Sea Urchin, Silver, Spinach, The Fall Sun, The Spring Sun, The Summer Sun, The Winter Sun, Topaz, Toy Flower, Turnip, Yam Cooked Items Baked Yam, Bamboo Rice, Boiled Fish, Boiled Spinach, Buckwheat Chips, Chazuke, Chestnut Bun, Chestnut Gelatin, Chestnut Kinton, Cooked Pumpkin, Corn Soup, Dried Bean Curd, Fish and Chips, Herb Soup, Insalata di Caprese, Onion Soup, Gazpacho, Marinated Fish, Mountain Stew, Natto, Pickled Cucumber, Pickled Turnip, Pumpkin Pudding, Rice And Beans, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Soy Milk, Spaghetti Salad, Spring Roll, Steamed Turnip, Stuffed Cabbage, Sweet and Sunny, Sweet Yam Dumpling, Vegetable Smoothie, Yam Pudding, Yam Rice Hated gift:(-800FP) Items Black Herb, Bell Pepper, Blue Herb, Boot, Bottle Message, Branch, Eggplant, Empty Can, Fish Bone, Green Herb, Indigo Herb, Stone Tablet, Orange Herb, Poisonous Mushroom, Purple Herb, Red Herb, Stone, Tomato, Twin Herb, Weeds, White Herb, Yellow Herb Cooked Items Black Book, Blue Book, Bouillabaisse, Carrot Juice, Chop Suey, Dairy Natto, Elli Leaves, Failed Dish, Gem Natto, Green Book, Grilled Eggplant, Herb Salad, Indigo Book, Miso Eggplant, Mix Natto, Mochi Mix Natto, Onion Salad, Orange Book, Paella, Pumpkin Soup, Purple Book, Red Book, Red Flower Mix Natto, Salad, Stir-Fried Veggies, Tomato Salad, Vegetable Juice, White Book, Yellow Book Horror gift :(-5000FP) Carrot 'Heart events' Purple heart event Lending a hand Monday or Tuesday at 06.00 am to 11.00 am Walk into Mirabelle house. You will see Vaughn and Mirabelle talking. Mirabelle will ask him a favor to take alook to the animals for her. When you walk into the shop, Mirabelle will ask you to help Vaughn Positive answer : I will help out Negative answer : I'm busy, so not now Blue heart event